Goodbye, My Love
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: "I'll be okay, I'll live well and wish your happiness…"/TAORIS! ONESHOT!GS!/Review Juseyooo


**Title : Goodbye, My Love**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kris, Tao**

**Genre : Sad/Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Author's Note : kalau punya lagunya, baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu SJ-M yang judulnya Goodbye, My Love. ^^**

**Summary :**

"_**I'll be okay, I'll live well and wish your happiness…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::Goodbye:::**

Di bawah sebuah pohon apel yang rindang, di sanalah Kris berada sekarang. Duduk bersandarkan batang pohon yang besar dan kokoh dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik bergantian antara buku dan _yeoja_ bermata panda yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa anak-anak yang juga bermain ditaman tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama berada disana, Kris menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Tao. mengajak Tao –yeoja bermata panda– untuk pulang. Tao merasa sedikit kesal karena kesenangannya harus berakhir. Dengan berat hati Tao berpisah dengan anak-anak lucu tersebut.

"jangan merengut begitu, Tao-er…"

"…"

"hei, Tao, maafkan aku. Akan kubelikan apapun yang kau inginkan setelah ini."

"benarkah?" mata Tao tampak berbinar senang. Kris mengangguk sembari tersenyum kepada Tao. Tao melonjak kegirangan dan setelahnya dia memeluk Kris.

"aku mencintaimu…"

"aku juga."

**:::Goodbye:::**

3 tahun kemudian…

Keadaan tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Kalau dulu mereka terlihat bahagia, kini mereka lebih cenderung terlihat dingin dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Mereka yang dulunya sangat dekat, entah kenapa kini berubah. Seolah mereka adalah orang asing dihidup satu sama lainnya. Meskipun begitu, status mereka masih tetap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kris selesai dengan pemotretannya hari ini. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang model profesional di sebuah agensi ternama. Dan itu cukup menyita waktunya bersama Tao. Sedangkan Tao sendiri, dia bekerja sebagai kepala manajer di sebuah perusahaan.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kris selalu mencoba menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Tao, menemui Tao jika Tao membutuhkannya, dan lain-lain, meskipun tak selalu bisa di lakukannya. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, Kris merasa kalau Tao-nya mulai berubah.

"Tao, kau sudah pulang? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"tidak perlu, Kris. Aku sedang banyak tugas, mungkin aku akan lembur malam ini."

"mau kutemani sampai pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"tidak usah. Kau pasti lelah, pulanglah, dan istirahat di rumah. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku."

"iya, tenang saja."

Semenjak Kris menjadi model, dia jarang memiliki waktu bersama Tao. dan karena hal itu juga, Kris sering menangkap dimata Tao ada pendaran kesedihan. Dia ingin memanjakan Tao seperti dulu, tapi tidak bisa karena tuntutan perkerjaannya. Dia juga tak pernah mengungkapkan di depan publik bahwa Tao adalah kekasihnya, dia takut Tao akan merasa tidak nyaman karenanya.

Kris tahu, sangat tahu. Tao memendam rasa sakit yang tak pernah di ungkapkannya selama ini. Dia juga tahu, kalau Tao selalu berdo'a, Tao-nya menginginkan langit yang baru.

**:::Goodbye:::**

Setelah seminggu tak berjumpa, Kris akhirnya bisa mengajak Tao untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang dulu merupakan tempat favorit mereka, sekaligus tempat Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao tiga tahun silam.

"apa yang kau rasakan padaku sekarang?"

"maksudmu?" tanya Tao balik.

"bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

"itu…" Tao terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kris tersenyum lemah.

"tak usah di jawab. Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Katakan padaku, apa aku bisa mengurangi kesedihanmu jika aku mengatakan selamat tinggal?"

"Kris…"

"jawab saja, Tao-er…"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ini padaku?"

"aku tahu kau tidak bahagia denganku, setidaknya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Aku tak mau melihatmu sedih. Jadi, haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"kau ingin kita berpisah? Kau tak akan menahanku?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "aku tak akan menahanmu kalau itu hanya akan membuatmu tak bahagia denganku. Temukanlah namja yang lebih baik dariku. Hiduplah dengan baik, berbahagialah…"

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan hidup dengan baik, dan selalu medo'akan kebahagianmu…"

"Kris, aku…" airmata Tao mulai menitik. Kris menghapusnya.

"sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu, setidaknya, kalau kau membenciku, kita akan lebih mudah berpisah dan kau akan lebih mudah melupakanku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyakitimu…"

Tao tidak membalas lagi.

"kita bertemu disini, dan kita juga berpisah disini, kurasa itu tidak buruk. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Tao. Berbahagialah…"

**:::Goodbye:::**

Beberapa bulan telah berselang sejak perpisahan mereka. Dan secara tak sengaja, Kris melihat sosok Tao sedang menangis di tepi sungai han. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kris menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Tao. Kris tahu, pasti Tao sedang bermasalah dengan kekasih barunya. Walau sudah berpisah, Kris tetap memperhatikan Tao dan menjaga Tao dari jauh.

"kau jelek kalau menangis, Tao." ujar Kris. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Kris.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Tao dengan nada terkejut.

"aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kau kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau menceritakannya."

"kau tahu, Tao, setelah berpisah denganmu, setiap hari aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau lakukan? apa kau hidup dengan baik? Apa kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat? Apa kau menangis sendirian seperti saat ini…"

"kalau kau mencemaskanku, kenapa kau memilih untuk berpisah denganku?"

"sudah kukatakan, aku ingin kau bahagia. Apa kau bahagia setelah berpisah denganku?"

Tao mengangguk, "ya, untuk beberapa bulan, setidaknya sampai malam ini…" Tao kembali menangis. Kris membawa Tao kedalam rangkulannya.

"dengarkan aku. Saat kau menangis, dan ingin bertemu denganku, katakan saja. aku akan menemanimu dan akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu, tak peduli apapun itu. Tak perlu takut kalau kau akan menyakitiku, Tao…"

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.

"kenapa ini malah terjadi setelah kita berpisah?"

"kalaupun kita belum berpisah saat ini, sebentar lagi kita tetap akan berpisah." Gumam Kris pelan.

"apa maksudmu, Kris?"

"bukan apa-apa…"

**:::Goodbye:::**

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Kris, Tao berencana untuk menemui Kris. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tetap berteman. Di depan pintu rumah Kris, Tao disambut oleh Sehun, adik Kris.

"Sehun, Kris ada?"

Sehun memandang Tao bingung, "kau belum tahu?"

"tahu apa? aku tidak tahu apa-apa…"

"Kris berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Penyakitnya tambah parah. Ini sudah terhitung dua hari dia di rawat disana."

Mata Tao membulat, "antarkan aku kesana!"

**:::Goodbye:::**

"myocarditis tahap akhir. Tak ada cara lain selain melakukan transplantasi jantung. Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya juga sangat kecil. Dia bisa saja meninggal saat operasi dilakukan." Jelas dokter yang merawat Kris.

Tao rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga kalau saja tubuhnya tidak di tahan oleh Sehun.

"_kalaupun kita belum berpisah saat ini, sebentar lagi kita tetap akan berpisah."_

Sekarang, Tao tahu maksud perkataan Kris malam itu. Tao memandang miris Kris yang berada di ruang rawat khusus. Tak ada yang boleh masuk untuk saat ini, jadi Tao hanya memperhatikannya dari balik kaca pembatas ruangan tersebut. ditubuh Kris terlihat banyak sekali peralatan medis.

"Tao, sebenarnya, Kris tidak mau berpisah denganmu…" kata Sehun kemudian.

"… beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu sebelum kau berpisah dengannya, Kris di diagnosa menderita myocarditis, tapi tidak parah. Sampai sekitar sebulan yang lalu, penyakit Kris ternyata berkembang dengan cepat dan dia harus menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit."

"tapi dia tidak ingin di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia bahkan sempat kabur seminggu yang lalu."

DEG…

'_Seminggu yang lalu? Berarti itu saat kami bertemu di sungai han…'_ batin Tao.

"setelahnya, dia tiba-tiba kembali kerumah sakit, dan mengatakan ingin di operasi. Padahal, dia sebelumnya menolak untuk melakukan operasi. Ketika di tanya alasannya, dia hanya menjawab, aku ingin selalu bisa menemani seseorang…"

Tao kembali menangis, "dia selalu berhasil membuatku menangis…" lirih Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang keluar dari ruang rawat Kris, "anda kenal seseorang yang bernama Tao?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"saya Tao, ada apa dokter?" tanya Tao.

"masuklah, Kris sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Tao memandang Sehun yang memberikan anggukan padanya. Setelahnya, dia mengikuti dokter masuk kedalam ruang rawat. Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal, dokter dan suster yang ada disana keluar, meninggalkan Kris dan Tao berdua.

"hai, tampan…" sapa Tao dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

"apa aku masih terlihat tampan dengan semua peralatan medis ini, hm?"

"kau tampan bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

"aku senang…"

"senang?"

"senang karena kau tidak menangis, walau aku tahu, kau pasti menangis di luar tadi…"

Tao tertawa pelan, tapi kemudian tawa tersebut berubah menjadi isakkan. Tubuh Tao merosot di samping ranjang Kris. Kris tidak bisa bergerak untuk menahan Tao, karena bergerak sedikit saja, alat-alat ini akan menyiksanya dengan rasa sakit.

"aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang, bisakah kau setidaknya duduk disampingku? Ada yang ingin kukatakan…" pinta Kris. Masih dengan berlinang airmata, Tao menuruti permintaan Kris. Dia duduk dengan hati-hati di samping Kris, takut menyenggol peralatan medis yang ada disekitarnya.

"jangan menangis, kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat mu menangis."

"kau pikir aku menagis karena siapa?"

"oh, karena aku kah? Maafkan aku…"

"ck! Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"aku masih mencintaimu, bahkan setelah kita berpisah aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tersiksa berpisah denganmu…"

"bodoh! Kalau begitu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Tao. Aku hanya membebaskanmu."

"tapi aku tidak merasa bebas sama sekali. Aku menangis berhari-hari setelah berpisah denganmu, lalu namja brengsek itu datang, dan aku menerimanya. Awalnya aku bahagia, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda ketika bersama denganmu. Aku tahu aku egois, aku membuatmu memilih untuk mengalah padaku, dan sekarang, aku ingin kau kembali padaku…" lirih Tao.

"aku tidak akan kembali padamu, Tao."

"Kris…"

"aku yakin kau sudah mendengar dari dokter bahwa kemungkinannya kecil. Aku tidak ingin memberimu harapan padaku dan menyakitimu di akhir. Jangan pernah berharap kembali padaku, Tao."

"tapi…"

Perkataan Tao terputus saat tiba-tiba Kris mengerang kesakitan, dengan keadaan panik Tao menekan tombol darurat yang ada dekat ranjang Kris untuk memanggil dokter dan berlari keluar untuk menemui Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang dokter dan suster datang.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun tak kalah panik. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat Kris yang sedang di tangani oleh para dokter. Belum sempat Tao menjawab, seorang dokter keluar.

"kita harus melakukan operasinya sekarang, tak ada waktu lagi atau pasien tak bisa diselamatkan."

"lakukan apapun dokter, asal kakakku selamat!"

Tao merasa kedua kakinya lemas, dia terduduk dilantai rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Seun membantunya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

"sadarlah Tao! berdo'alah, Kris akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan selamat dan kembali sehat!" kata Sehun.

**:::Goodbye:::**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, orang tua Kris dan Sehun juga berada disana. Mereka langsung menuju kerumah sakit setelah dihubungi oleh Sehun. Mereka semua menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"operasi berjalan dengan lancar, kita tinggal mengikuti perkembangannya untuk memastikan apakah jantungnya cocok atau tidak."

Perasaan lega menyelimuti semua orang yang berada disana. Ibu Kris dan Tao bahkan menangis haru.

Namun, tak berselang lama setelah mereka mendengarkan kabar baik, tiga hari kemudian, mereka mendapatkan kabar buruk. Jangtung yang ditransplantasikan ke Kris tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga terjadi komplikasi…

**:::Goodbye:::**

Yeoja itu sudah berdiri cukup lama, bahkan hingga para pelayat meninggalkan makam dihadapannya, yeoja itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hujan turun dengan derasnya bersamaan dengan menetesnya airmata yeoja tersebut.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, yeoja itu, Tao, menyeka airmatanya dan memakai kembali kaca mata hitamnya dan berjalan dengan tegap menuju mobilnya.

"aku tidak akan menangis lagi untukmu, Kris. Tenanglah disana, aku akan hidup dengan baik dan bahagia seperti permintaanmu. Aku selalu mencintaimu…"

**:::Goodbye:::**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue…**

"_ehem… ehem… Hai, Tao. kalau kau menerima video rekaman ini, berarti aku sudah berada jauh darimu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini. Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu dengan cara yang sedikit lebih keren dari ini. Hahaha…_

_Terimakasih atas 3 tahun yang sudah bersedia kau habiskan dengaku, Tao. _

_Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama melihatmu, menjagamu dari jauh, tapi penyakit sialan ini menghalangiku._

_Bagaimanapun, aku mencintaimu. Kalau kau juga mencintaiku, jangan menangis. Hapus airmatamu itu. Aku tak sudak melihatmu menangis._

_Setelah ini, aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Hiduplah dengan baik dan berbahagialah setiap hari, seperti dulu, itu permintaanku yang terakhir. _

_Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku juga akan selalu mengawasimu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menitikkan airmatamu setetes pun. Terakhir, aku hanya mau mengatakan…_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Goodbye, my love~"_

**-REAL END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note (Again): **sebenarnya, FF ini udah kesimpan cukup lama di laptopku. Tapi aku agak gak percaya diri ama FF ini setelah ngeliat kalau ada FF lain yang berjudul 'Myocarditis'. FF ini pure punyaku, seluruh idenya aku dapat waktu lagi iseng dengerin lagi Goodbye My Love-nya SJ-M yang versi mandarin. Itu lagu artinya nyesek banget. So, kalau ada kesamaan karakter atau jalan cerita, harap dimaklumi. Jujur, aku sendiri belum pernah ngebaca FF yang judulnya 'Myocarditis' itu. jadi, kalau ada kesamaan, itu gak disengaja, oke? last, review juseyooo~ ^^


End file.
